Love Me
by ComeOnGetLOUD123ReadySetRock
Summary: Vanessa and Riker have been acting a little different around the house and all their siblings notice this. Now Laura, Rydel, Raini, and Ryland want to get everyone in on their plan to help figure out if they do like each other and if they do they want to get Rinessa together. What will happen? Will Riker and Vanessa find out about their plan? Read to find out. *I don't own anything
1. Chapter 1

Love Me, Love Me, Say That You Love Me (Riker & Vanessa Story)

*Laura walks downstairs see's Vanessa on her IPhone

Laura: Hey Nessa!

Vanessa: Hey Laura, what's up?

Laura: Oh, Ross invited Me, Raini and Calum to sleepover at his house with his siblings.

Vanessa: Cool! Can I come pretty please?

Vanessa's POV:

_I asked if I could go to the Lynch's house for a sleepover because I have a major crush on Ross's older brother Riker, I mean come on what girl doesn't? I see Laura getting a suspicious look on her face…uh oh_

Laura: Really Vanessa? You wanna come along with me?

Vanessa: Yes can I?

Laura: Fine but I am gonna have to call Ross and ask just start getting ready, I'm sure he'll say yes.

Vanessa: Great I'll be ready in 10!

*Vanessa leaves the room

Laura's POV:

_When Vanessa asked me if she could come sleepover at the Lynch's house I got kind of suspicious, I mean she never wants anything to do with me because she says she is always busy, and now suddenly she wants to come sleepover with me at Ross's house. Hmm... Something's up. Well I guess I will just call Ross then_

*Laura calls Ross on her phone

Laura: Hey Ross!

Ross: Hey LaurLaur, What's up? When are you gonna come over?

Laura: I was actually calling about that, Ross is it okay if Vanessa can also come along? She practically begged me to ask you.

Ross: Yeah sure, but she never wanted to before, what's her deal?

Laura: I don't know, but sometimes up and I wanna find out.

Ross: Ooh what are you gonna do?

Laura: I don't know, maybe I can ask Rydel and Raini for help tonight.

Ross: Yeah that seems like a good idea, I can help too if you want

Laura: okay that would be great we can talk about it tonight

*Vanessa yells downstairs

Vanessa: LAURA! I am ready!

*Laura on the phone with Ross

Ross: Wow! She seems really excited!

Laura: See what I mean? Anyways we are gonna leave soon, see you in like 20 minutes

Ross: Later

*hangs up the call

*Vanessa walks back down stairs

Vanessa: Hey Laura! Let's go!

Laura: Okay, should I drive or you?

Vanessa: You drive; I wanna do my makeup in the car.

Laura: Make up? Why? We are just going to sleepover, it's totally casual.

Vanessa: I know but still….

Laura: Okay fine I'll drive

*Vanessa rushes to the car

*I grab the keys and follow her

Laura's POV:

_Why does Nessa wanna do her makeup? I mean we are just sleeping over, and she always says she doesn't like wearing makeup because it gives her acne, what's going on?!_

_I started driving to the Lynch's house and I watched Vanessa do her makeup. She put on some eye shadow, liner, mascara, foundation, blush, lip liner, lipstick, and lip gloss. Wow! That's a lot even for Vanessa. She looked at me staring at her and asked "what?" I said "nothing" and kept on driving. I am really curious now on why she is acting so weird. I need to talk to Rydel and Raini About this!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

*Laura and Vanessa Finally get to the lynch house

Vanessa:*Knocks on the door, Riker opens it

Riker: Hey Vanessa

Vanessa: Hey Riker! *Hugs Him

*Laura walks up behind Vanessa

Laura: Hey Riker

Riker: Hey Laura *hugs her

Vanessa: *has a jealous look on her face

*Ross walks out

Ross: Riker! Dude! Why are you hugging my girlfriend?! (Did I mention Raura are dating? I must have forgot sorry)

Riker: Sorry bro

Laura: Oh Ross come on! Don't get so jealous! Is it a crime to hug your boyfriend's brother?

Vanessa: Yes Laura it is!

Laura: Umm Okay

Riker: Let's just go inside

Vanessa: Yeah *follows him inside

*Ross and Laura left outside

Ross: Well…that was weird

Laura: I know right

Ross: Let just go inside

Laura: Okay

*both walk inside

Rocky: Hey Laura

Ratliff: Hey How Are You?

Laura: I'm good how about you guys?

Rocky & Ratliff: Good

*Rydel and Raini walk downstairs with Calum

Rydel & Raini: LAURA!

Laura: RYDEL! RAINI!

Calum: Ahh! You guys just shattered my ear drums!

Rydel, Raini and Laura: Oops Sorry!

*Rydel and Raini pull Laura into the kitchen

Rydel: So...Ross told me you wanted to talk to us about something

Raini: Yeah! What is it?

Laura: It's about Vanessa she has been acting really weird today

Raini & Rydel: Really?

Laura: Yeah

Rydel: Well let's go upstairs and talk

Raini: Rydel, but what if she follows us

Rydel: I know I thought about that, Laura you said that she has been acting weird right?

Laura: Yeah...But what does that gotta do with...

Rydel: *Cuts Laura Off* Then let's test something *walks off into the living room*

Raini: Do you know what she is talking about

Laura: No idea

*follow Rydel into the living room, see Vanessa talking to Riker*

Rydel: Hey Nessa, well us girls were just gonna go upstairs and do our nails. You wanna come with?

Vanessa: No its okay I'd rather stay down here and just chill

Raini: You'd rather stay here with the guys than hang with us?

Vanessa: Yeah. Is that a problem?

Laura: No, No not at all.

Vanessa: Okay then *goes back to talking to Riker

*Laura, Rydel and Raini head upstairs

Raini: I see what you mean Laura, she is acting weird

Laura: I know right

Rydel: Do you know why?

Laura: No, but can you guys help me find out

Raini & Rydel: Of course!

Laura: Ok Then, Rydel are we really gonna do our nails?

Rydel: No I just made that up as an excuse we are gonna think of a plan to figure out what's going on with Vanessa.

Raini: Yeah we gotta, can you tell us how she has been acting weird I mean we know its weird she wanted to hang out with the guys then us but what else has she been doing that's kinda weird.

Laura: Well for starters she practically begged me if she could come over today with me, when she never really wants anything to do with my life

Rydel: Okay, go on

Laura: Then she came downstairs wearing all blue for some reason, and she hates to wear all one color

Raini: And...

Laura: Then in the car she started putting on some makeup and she hates the stuff usually because she says it gives her acne

Rydel: Hmm. anything else?

Laura: Oh when we got here she like raced outta my car and knocked on the door, and when Riker opened it she like jumped into his arms and hugged him for like 20 seconds!

Rydel: Okay I think I know what's going on here

Laura: What?

Raini: I know it seems clear to me too

Laura: What?

Rydel & Raini: Vanessa has a crush on Riker!

Laura: What?!

Raini: Jeez girl is that all you say?

Rydel: *starts laughing*

Laura: Oh come on you guys can be serious!

Rydel: *stops laughing* oh we are serious dead serious

Laura: But we don't have proof

Raini: Well I am gonna go get some now *walks out the door

*Rydel & Laura follow her

Raini: *hiding behind a plant

*Rydel and Laura join her

Raini: *whispers* See there's your proof!

*Rydel, Raini and Laura look to see Vanessa sitting in Riker's lap twirling a strand of her hair

Laura: O MY GOD!

Rydel: SHH!

Rocky: What's that?

Laura: *slips and falls out from behind her hiding spot, dragging Rydel and Raini with her

*everyone looks at them strangely

Ratliff: What are you guys doing!

Vanessa: *Jumps off Rikers lap*

*Rydel, Laura and Raini stare at them speechless


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Rydel: I um… I um…

Laura: We uh…..

Raini: We were just checking the water in the plant. You know like all the cool kids do these days. Cool with a k.

Rydel: Ya you better catch up because we are cool with a k.

Ratliff: KK okay um... Them why did Laura scream o my god?

Laura: Um... We just relies we didn't water the plants in like 3 days. Cool kids don't have dry plants keep up.

Rocky: But Laura you don't even live here so how would you know that?

Ross: you know what never mind guys just forget it.

Vanessa: Hey not a guy here.

*Guys and Vanessa go back to talking*'

*Laura mouths thank you to ross.*

Raini and Rydel: Laura!

Laura: sorry I couldn't help it. I never would imagine this.

Rydel: it's cool let's just watch the rest of the sleep over.

Laura: good idea.

*girls go and find a better hiding spot*

Ryland's POV.

I was just walking down the stairs and saw Raini, Rydel and Laura whispering. So I thought I should see what this was about. I easdroped and now I know that they are trying to see if Riker and Vanessa like each other. … Maybe I should start meddling myself; I mean Rydel always tells me it's not good to meddle. But now I'm helping her so I think she will be okay with that.

*Vanessa sees them gone and goes back on Riker's lap*

*Guys keep talking*

Calum: what was that all about?

Ratliff: I don't know looks like they are spying.

*Ryland keeps watching from tree*

*Rydel finds Ryland spying*

Rydel: Ryland what are you doing

*Ryland too busy in the guy's conversation does not notice its Rydel*

Ryland: seeing if Vanessa likes Riker. Um… I mean watering a plant.

Laura: Ya Ryland we already used that.

Ryland: Shoot.

Raini: How did you know?

Ryland: I heard you guys.

Laura: we really have to learn how to whisper better?

Ryland: Yup, but anyways I want in

Raini: Wait you want to help us to see if Riker and Vanessa like each other?

Ryland: Yeah why not

Rydel: Sure okay but you have to keep it a secret

Ryland: no duh I will anyways I think we should get everyone but Riker and Vanessa in on it so we can all figure out a plan to find out if they like each other and if they do then we can all find out a way to get them together

Laura: That's actually a really smart idea

Ryland: I know right

Rydel: okay let's do this then

*Rydel, Ryland, Laura and Raini put their hands in the middle*

All of them: *whisper* 1, 2, 3 Rinessa!


End file.
